gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rakharo
Rakharo (im Originial: Rakharo) war ein Nebencharakter in der ersten und zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Elyes Gabel verkörpert und erschien das erste Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel. Gabel sollte ursprünglich die Figur des Jhogo übernehmen, aber HBO entschied den Namen eines ähnlichen Charakters aus den Büchern zu verwenden, Rakharo, um Verwechslungen mit dem Namen Drogo zu vermeiden. Rakharo war ein Drothraki und ein loyaler Leibwächter von Daenerys Targaryen. Er schützte Daenerys vor ihrem impulsiven Bruder Viserys und war einer der ersten, der sie zu "Blut von meinem Blut" erklärte. Nach der Geburt ihrer Drachen wurde er von seiner Khaleesi zu einem Blutreiter ernannt. Bei einem Erkundungsritt in der Roten Wüste wird er von einem rivalisierenden Khalasar getötet. In der Serie Biographie Rakharo ist ein dothrakischer Krieger und gehört zum Khalasar von Khal Drogo. Er ist jung, aber sehr erfahren im Kampf und hervorragend mit der Peitsche. Er wurde von seinem Vater unterrichtet, der ein Blutreiter des berühmten Khal Bharbo, Drogos Vater, war. Er entstammt einer langen Linie von Blutreitern. Staffel 1 Rakharo wird von Drogo als Leibwächter Daenerys Targaryen zugeteilt, Drogos neu angetrauter Khaleesi. Drogo zieht mit seinem Khalasar in östlicher Richtung nach Vaes Dothrak. Als Daenerys befiehlt, anzuhalten, um sich die Umgebung ansehen zu können, fühlt sich ihr jähzorniger Bruder Viserys von ihr herumkommandiert, spürt sie auf und bedroht sie mit seinem Schwert. Rakharo, der Daenerys diskret im Auge behalten hat, ist augenblicklich zur Stelle und macht Viserys handlungsunfähig, indem er ihn mit seiner Peitsche würgt. Er fragt -über Irri als Dolmetscherin, da Daenerys selbst noch kein Dothrakisch beherrscht- ob er Viserys für dessen Unverschämtheit töten solle, was Daenerys entsetzt ablehnt. Rakharo meint, Daenerys solle wenigstens ein Ohr einfordern, um Viserys Respekt zu lehren. Auf Daenerys' Entscheidung, ihren Bruder zu schonen, reagieren Rakharo und Irri verwundert, doch sie gehorchen. Anschließend zwingt Rakharo jedoch Viserys dazu, ohne ein Pferd zurück zum Khalasar ''zu gehen; unter Dothraki gilt es als Schande, laufen zu müssen. Rakharo freundet sich mit Ser Jorah Mormont an; die beiden sitzen abends zusammen und diskutieren die jeweiligen Vorzüge von Waffen und Rüstungen der Dothraki und der aus Westeros. Sie werden von Irri unterbrochen, die Rakharo auffordert, etwas für die Khaleesi zum Abendessen zu jagen, das nicht aus Pferdefleisch besteht. Die beiden geraten in einen Streit darüber, aus dem Irri als Siegerin hervorgeht, als sie offenbart, dass Daenerys schwanger ist. Zur Stärkung des Kindes solle sie zu essen bekommen, was immer sie wolle, verlangt Irri, ehe sie geht. Rakharo sieht ihr nach und wirkt sehr angetan von ihr. In Vaes Dothrak wird Rakharo wie viele andere der Dothraki, die Daenerys näherstehen, Zeuge, wie sie das Herz eines Hengstes isst, um das Kind zu segnen; er hört die Prophezeiung der Dosh Khaleen über das Kind und stimmt in den allgemeinen Jubel ein. Am selben Abend ist er anwesend, als Viserys versucht Drogo zu erpressen und daraufhin von ihm mit flüssigem Gold gekrönt wird. Später begleitet Rakharo Daenerys und ihre Dienerinnen auf den Markt von Vaes Dothrak, wo sie mit einem Weinhändler ins Gespräch kommt, der versucht, ihr ein ganz bestimmtes Fass Wein zu verkaufen. Rakharo wird allerdings von Ser Jorah aufgefordert, das Fass zurückzustellen. Jorah entlarvt den Wein als vergiftet, und als der Händler zu fliehen versucht, fängt Rakharo ihn mit seiner Peitsche. Das Attentat ist zwar fehlgeschlagen, bringt jedoch Drogo dazu, die Sieben Königslande um Daenerys' willen zu erobern. Er zieht mit seinem ''Khalasar in den Süden, und beginnt, Dörfer der Lhazareen zu überfallen; die Kriegsbeute soll den anstehenden Feldzug finanzieren. Bei einem dieser Überfälle begleitet Rakharo Daenerys durch eins der Dörfer, während die Dothraki es plündern. Daenerys ist unzufrieden mit der Behandlung der Kriegsopfer, deshalb stoppt Rakharo in ihrem Namen die Vergewaltigung von Frauen, obwohl er meint, das gehöre zum Krieg dazu. Daenerys' Verhalten provoziert einen Machtkampf zwischen Drogo und Mago. Für Drogo ist es leicht, Mago zu töten, ihm selbst wird nur eine kleine Wunde zugefügt. Die Wunde entzündet sich jedoch später durch den Einfluss von Mirri Maz Duur, die Drogo auf Daenerys' Befehl hin behandeln sollte, und Drogo fällt von seinem Pferd. Rakharo hält loyal zu Daenerys und führt ihre Befehle auch dann aus, als andere Dothraki ihr die Schuld an Drogos Niedergang und Krankheit geben. Doch als Daenerys den sterbenden Drogo durch Blutmagie von Mirri Maz Duur heilen will, protestiert er und fleht sie inständig an, die Hexe zu töten, da diese Magie unrein sei. Daenerys befiehlt ihm lediglich, Irri mitzunehmen und zu gehen, während Mirri Maz Duur in Drogos Zelt ihren Zauber ausführt. Vor dem Zelt kommt es zur Konfrontation mit Drogos Blutreiter Qotho; Rakharo will dazwischen gehen, wird jedoch von Qotho zurückgestoßen, ehe dieser auch Daenerys angreift. Dadurch setzen ihre Wehen ein, woraufhin Rakharo vorschlägt, sie zu der Hexe zu bringen, da diese Erfahrungen mit Entbindungen hat. Daenerys erleidet eine Fehlgeburt und findet später fast das ganze Lager abgebrochen vor; der Großteil des Khalasars hat sie verlassen, nur Rakharo und einige wenige Getreue sind geblieben. Drogo befindet sich in einem vegetativen Zustand, aus dem Daenerys ihn schließlich selbst erlöst, indem sie ihn erstickt. Dann lässt sie einen Scheiterhaufen für Drogo errichten, um ihn feierlich zu bestatten, und weist Rakharo an, die Dracheneier ebenfalls darauf zu platzieren sowie die Maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Vor den Augen der Anwesenden tritt Daenerys in die Flammen. Ihr verbliebenes Khalasar harrt bis zum Morgen aus, als Daenerys mit drei frischgeschlüpften Drachen der Asche entsteigt. Rakharo tritt an Ser Jorahs Seite und erklärt seine Loyalität zu ihr mit den Worten "Blut von meinem Blut"; das bedeutet, er ist nun Danys persönlicher Blutreiter. Staffel 2 Daenerys führt ihre Leute tief in die Rote Wüste, um der Vergeltung von feindlichen Khalasars und den Lhazareen zu entgehen. Dem Hungertod nahe entsendet sie ihre Blutreiter Rakharo, Aggo und Kovarro mit den letzten Pferden in verschiedene Richtungen. Rakharo sollte den Osten erkunden. Daenerys verabschiedet sich persönlich von ihm, nimmt sein Versprechen entgegen, sie nicht zu enttäuschen, und sagt, dass er sie nie enttäuscht habe. Er antwortet, dass es nicht die Zeit sei, damit anzufangen. Zum Abschied blickt Irri ihm nach. Rakharos Pferd kehrt schließlich zum Khalasar zurück, jedoch ohne ihn. Jorah Mormont nähert sich, Schlimmes ahnend, dem Tier und entdeckt den abgeschlagenen Kopf Rakharos in der Satteltasche, zusammen mit seinem abgeschnittenen Zopf als Zeichen seiner Niederlage. Jorah spekuliert darüber, dass er von Khal Pono oder Khal Jhaqo getötet wurde, um ihre Verachtung darüber zu zeigen, dass eine Frau ein Khalasar anführt. Irri ist verzweifelt, denn nach dem Glauben der Dothraki ist es Rakharo, wenn sein Körper nicht verbrannt wurde, nicht möglich, die Länder der Nacht –das Leben nach dem Tod– zu erreichen um mit seinen Vorfahren zu reiten. Daenerys verspricht, für Rakharo einen Scheiterhaufen zu errichten, damit er in die Länder der Nacht einreiten kann, doch Irri ist untröstlich. Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen Bei Diskussionen über das Ende der vierten Staffel, erklärten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss , dass es nicht ihre Absicht war, den Charakter Rakharo sterben zu lassen. Allerdings wollte der Schauspieler Elyes Gabel die Serie für ein anderes Projekt verlassen. Statt den Charakter einfach verschwinden zu lassen, entschieden sich die Produzenten für einen würdigen Abschied. In den Büchern Auch in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Rakharo ein Reiter der Dothraki im Khas, einer Gruppe innerhalb eines Khalasars, von Daenerys Targaryen, der später zu einem ihrer Blutreiter wird. Charakter & Erscheinung Er ist älter als Jhogo, mit einem herabhängenden schwarzen Schnurrbart. Im Verlauf der Serie wird Rakharo größer und kräftiger und fügt seinem Zopf vier neue Glocken hinzu, die seine Siege im Kampf repräsentieren. A Game of Thrones Rakharo ist einer von vier Dothraki-Kriegern, die dem Khas von Daenerys Targaryen zugeteilt werden, innerhalb des Khalasars von Khal Drogo. Er begleitet Daenerys bei ihrem Besuch auf dem westlichen Markt von Vaes Dothrak und wird von Quaro zu einem freundschaftlichen Wettessen herausgefordert. Er hilft dabei, das Attentat eines Weinhändlers auf Daenerys' Leben zu verhindern. Daenerys plante, Drogo mit der Unterstützung von Mirri Maz Duur zu heilen, doch seine Blutreiter wollten dies verhindern. Haggo wurde bei dem Versuch Daenerys aufzuhalten, von Rakharo getötet. Als Daenerys Rakharo zu einem Ko berief und ihn bat einer ihrer Blutreiter neben Aggo und Jhogo zu werden, versprach sie ihm das große geschwungene Arakh, das sie als Hochzeitsgeschenk erhalten hatte. Er ist anfangs zurückhaltend, doch akzeptiert er, nachdem die Drachen geboren wurden. A Clash of Kings Während ihrer Durchquerung der Roten Wüste wurde Daenerys von Rakharo gewarnt, nicht flussabwärts zu den drei Häfen der Sklavenbucht zu reisen, weil das Khalasar von Khal Pono diesen Weg genommen hatte, um tausende von Gefangenen auf den Sklavenmärkten zu verkaufen. Bei dem Aufenthalt des Khalasars in Vaes Tolorro, welches hinter der Roten Wüste lag, befahl Daenerys ihren drei Blutreitern, das Land in unterschiedlichen Richtungen auszukundschaften. Rakharo ritt in den Süden, wo es nichts zu finden gab, außer Ödland und das Meer. Er behauptete die Knochen eines Drachen entdeckt zu haben, so groß, dass er mit seinem Pferd durch den großen schwarzen Kiefer reiten konnte. Er ist der erste Blutreiter, der zurückkehrt. Daenerys übertrug ihm danach die Verantwortung zur Errichtung eines Gartens. Als das Khalasar später in Qarth rastete, wurde Rakharo befohlen, mehrere Männer und Frau aus ihrer Gruppe auszuwählen und mit ihnen in der Stadt zu erkunden, was ihnen die Führer bei der Besichtigung der Stadt nicht gezeigt hatten. Rakharo schützte die hintere Prozession bei dem Besuch von Daenerys in der Halle der tausend Throne, zur Einreichung einer Petition bei den Pureborn (Reingeborenen). Er zeigte Verachtung für die Warnungen von Quaithes, die Daenerys dazu riet, die Stadt zu verlassen. Rakharo begleitet Daenerys in das Haus der Unsterblichen. Er hilft dabei, Pyat Pree zu unterwerfen, der versuchte Daenerys zu ermorden. Danach wird Rakharo von Daenerys damit beauftragt, die Drachen und ihre Leute zu beschützen, während Aggo und Jhogo mit ihr an Qarths Küste gehen. A Storm of Swords Rakharo bewacht die Schiffe, während Daenerys in Astapor über den Kauf der Unbefleckten verhandelt. Als einer von Daenerys drei Blutreitern, ist Rakharo oft gefragt, um eine Annäherung von Jorah Mormont an Daenerys zu verhindern, wenn diese allein ist. In der Nacht vor dem Fall von Astapor, sieht Daenerys wie er sein Arakh in Vorbereitung auf das folgende Blutvergießen schärft. Rakharo schützt die rear of the litter, gemeinsam mit Jhogo, und erschlägt während der Schlacht einige Gute Herren und Sklavenhändler aus Astapor mit seinem Arakh. Er persönlich, tötet Grazdan mit einem Pfeil durch den Mund. Auf dem Marsch nach Yunkai werden Rakharo und die anderen Blutreiter von Daenerys zu Kos ernannt und ihnen wird die Verantwortung über die verbliebenen 30 dothrakischen Reiter ihres Khalasars übertragen, weshalb der Schutz von Daenerys auf Arstan Weißbart und den Starken Belwas übergeht. Rakharo ist später an der Schlacht von Yunkai beteiligt, wobei er die Dothraki in Keilformation zu einem erfolgreichen Angriff auf das Zentrum des Feindes führt. Während der Belagerung von Meereen kommt es beinahe zu einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung mit Aggo und Jhogo darüber, wer von ihnen Oznak zo Pahl im Kampf gegenüber tritt, dem Streiter von Meereen; Daenerys stoppt schließlich den Kampf ihrer Blutreiter, nennt sie tapfer, aber zu jung und wertvoll, als sie zu verlieren. Später drückt er deutlich seine Verärgerung darüber aus, dass sich Daenerys für Belwas entschieden hat. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Rakharo it:Rakharo ru:Ракхаро zh:拉卡洛 pl:Rakharo Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Drogos Khalasar